Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Veil
by pRoNgSMoOnYPaDfOoT
Summary: I re-wrote the whole story! Re-read the first chapter! Sirius is gone. Voldemort is once again plotting to get rid of Harry. But does Harry care about the prophecy anymore? And is there a way to get Sirius back?
1. The Summer

Hi...this is my first try with a fan fic..so if it sucks, please tell me and i'll try harder. Now I have to write the damn disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: If I thought I owned Harry Potter- and if you think I do you're crazy..You recognize it- it's not mine!  
  
Okay..so this takes place after Sirius is gone- ;( and Voldemort is plotting again but all Harry wants to do is figure out how to get Sirius back.Anyway, I'm gonna be doing this chapter by chapter..but like 2 chaps a day..k? Any questions- e-mail me..and visit my site! And spread the word if you like it! Review please!  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start as his alarm clock was ringing in the background. It was his 16th birthday.but he did not really care. He did not look forward to the pile of presents that owls must have delivered during the night. He didn't look forward to the dinner he was to have at Mrs. Figg's house that night.the only thing he looked forward to was August 5, when he was going back to 12 Grimmauld Place for the reading of Sirius's will. However, not for the will, but he had to do something. The house Sirius hated, the picture of his mum, and his mad crazed house elf, Kreacher. He was going to kill Kreacher.  
  
The day's knowing that Sirius was gone went by like years for Harry. He felt empty. worse than after receiving news of his parent's death. "But I knew Sirius," he said aloud. "So it's not wrong."  
  
Harry got off his bed and began to work on his pile.not because he wanted to..but because he had to for his friends' sake. Every time his friends wrote to him, it was them worried with grief. He knew they would be here if he did not reply. They would risk their lives to come see him. Harry did not want anyone risking his or her lives for him. Sirius was enough. And he could not live with the pain again.  
  
Harry tried hard to suppress the tears that were coming to his eyes. Why was it that just for him, everyone was putting themselves in danger? Either he would die, or Voldemort. Was that why everyone cared for him? Because he might be the down fall of Voldemort?  
  
No, he thought to himself. He couldn't do this to himself. Dumbledore has said that, "His gift for spreading enmity is great". if he tried to separate himself.Voldemort would have won.  
  
So Harry reached for his first packet.  
  
It was a thick envelope. Three sheets of parchment fell out. One was a newspaper article from the Daily Prophet. Harry stopped getting the daily prophet after they had spread rumours that he was a crazed lunatic.  
  
Harry read the article.  
  
New Minister of Magic is Weasley- Is this a joke?  
  
Minister Cornelius Fudge retired from his position yesterday afternoon, claiming, "I cannot stand being held as second man, even though I am minister. If I cannot control what goes on with my responsibilities, I must resign. I leave the position to which ever Dumbledore wishes to assign. No doubt it'll be another Potter lover." Fudge was no doubt referring to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The eccentric Dumbledore has announced that none other than Arthur Weasley will fill the position of Minister. Arthur Weasley and his red-haired family will not be able to fill in the shoes of the great Minister Fudge. Has Dumbledore gone too far? Is his influence too deep in our community? How can the magical world expect to be safe with a pauper running our district? Since the return of He-who-must-not-be-named, our world is in great danger, and they choose this time to leave us with the worst type of leaders imaginable. This is no joke; our world is beginning to fall apart!  
-Joseph Shefelton  
  
Harry's heart lept, he knew no one who deserved the job more than Mr.Wealey, gone were their days of being poor and being disrespected by the magical community. Mr.Weasley was minister now, he controlled them all. Harry began to open Ron's letter, which turned out to also be from Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
Hey. Happy Birthday! We both can't wait to see you tonight. I hope you like our gift. By the way, did you read the article? I was really surprised when Dumbledore told dad that he had to take the job. Dad couldn't believe it. Could you imagine the look on Malfoy's face? Can't wait to beat the **** out of him.He can't say a thing now! Anyway, don't beat yourself up, and be careful with the muggles. See you tonight!  
  
Hey Harry! It's the better half! Happy Birthday! I can't wait to see you! I hope you like your gift, it's from both of us half/half. And yes, Ron paid for his half! I'm really happy for his family. I know no one who deserves the job more. Anyway, since Ron forgot to inform you something, I have to do it. We met Professor Remus yesterday. He asked us something really important that he and Sirius have been planning since before. Ron and I think it' a great idea and we'll go through with it if you do. He'll be there tonight to ask you himself. He wants to give you some things. I know you probably feel really empty sitting there now that I told you that. I know you'd rather not have anything of Sirius' and just have him back, instead. Harry, you're not the only one. Even though Sirius was your godfather, and yes, he was very childish, I still looked up to him a lot. So did Ron. You know how I can't go to my parents about advice in the magical world. They just wouldn't understand. But Sirius could. He was like- a guardian. Now that he's gone.I noticed why we were happier after third year. And it's empty and lonely now. But Harry, we have t get through with it. I know you will agree with me when we say we have to avenge all these deaths. We can't let Voldemort just kill everyone close to us, Harry. So, we'll see you tonight. You'll fully understand your present then. Bye Harry  
  
Harry read and re-read Hermione's part of the letter. She was right, he thought. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"Imagine Remus," he said to Hedwig who gave him a dignified, assuring hoot.  
  
Then he remembered Hermione wrote the better half. The better half of Ron? Hmmm..there was definitely something going on with them.  
  
He opened his present. It was a long, thin gold chain. It was very beautiful and it sparkled brightly. "It must be magical," he said aloud.  
  
He put it on his neck and saw it glow light blue for a moment, then it went back to normal. He felt safe with the necklace on.  
  
His next present was from Hagrid, it was a bad of Dungbombs. Then there was a note from Mrs.Figg assuring tonight's plans and telling him he would get the rest of the present's tonight. Then there was a short note from Ron again.  
  
Damn Harry, pack your bags we're bringing you with us tonight. I forgot to tell you last week and mum's ready to murder me! Bye.  
  
Harry lay back on his bed. He felt different. He was looking forward to tonight, and he started packing.  
  
------------------ ------------------- ------------------- - --------------- Okay, how was that? Sorry, but I changed the whole story! I didn't like it..so tell me what you think! This was a long chapter damn it! Oh well, review! Review! Review! 


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Idea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else except the plot...which is mine mine mine! Hahahaha!  
  
With one last push, Harry got his trunk down the stairs where it stood waiting for 6:30. He sat on the bottom step waiting for the signal. The signal was to be someone putting one of Dr.Filibuster's Fireworks out on the street.  
  
A half hour later, Harry heard sizzling and cracking outside the Dursleys' front door. He ran in the kitchen where the Dursleys' were eating dinner. The Dursleys' were considerably nicer to Harry after their run-in with Mad- Eyes Moody. They ignored him but didn't shout insults when he got near.  
  
"Er.Uncle Vernon, I have to go now."  
  
"Okay." his uncle replied not looking up from his plate.  
  
Harry grabbed all his things and ran as fast as he could to Mrs.Figg's house, and he rang the doorbell. Mrs.Figg answered the door.  
  
"Oh hello, dear! Happy birthday!" she said exuberantly. "Come in, your friends are waiting."  
  
Harry walked into Mrs.Figg's house. It certainly had changed sinc the last time he had been there. The walls were painted light blue and the furniture which was usually scratched up by cat marks (Mrs.Figg had about 20 cats, all of whom to Harry were quite mad) looked completely new. He stared around incrediously at all the new wizarding objects hanging on the walls and resting on shelves.  
  
Mrs.Figg caught Harry staring. "Well dear, Remus over there thought I could do with a little bit of re- decorating. My cats haven't been taking too kindly to the new furniture and have rather enjoyed staying outside of the house."  
  
Mrs.Figg led him into the kitchen, where his friends stood waiting for him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they chorused, smiling. Hermione and Ron were standing in the middle of the wide, open kitchen grinning at Harry holding a banner saying, "Happy Birthday". Hagrid, Remus, Dumbledore, and the Weasleys' were all together sitting on the large wooden dining table with joyful expressions on their faces. The Weasleys', Harry was happy to notice, were all wearing new robes and looked much better than the last time Harry had seen them.  
  
Remus stood up and walked to Harry; he reached down and gave him a quick but strong hug. "Hey Harry," he said. "I thought that you didn't usually have such great birthdays with the muggles, so we decided that today we would take you out of that hell-hole." He was smiling widely at Harry, who noticed that Remus' robes were new as well, and that he did not look as pale and thin as usual. However, his blue-gray eyes were still filled with a sorrow and grief that could not be taken away with a job or money. Harry knew that the death of Sirius must have left more pain on Remus more than Harry. Remus had known Sirius longer than him, he was closer to him, and he was his best friend. Now Remus was the last true marauder standing. Pettigrew counted as filth, and the name Marauder had never fitted him.  
  
Everyone was still staring at Harry. Now with nervous and anxious faces, as if they were wondering if he were ever going to say something or make an action as though he knew what was going on.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said loudly, causing everyone to jump. They all grinned at him. Hermione jumped and shrieked lightly throwing Harry a hug with large force. Ginny was next with a hug just like Hermione's. Then Mrs.Weasley. Ron, Fred, George, Mr.Weasley, Hagrid, and Dumbledore just shook Harry's hand and wished him a Happy Birthday.  
  
......................  
  
So, how'd you like it? Can I get a review in here? C'mon! I'll give you a cookie! Or a cracker! Or a slice of cake!  
  
Sorry, too much sugar..please review! 


	3. The Surprise!

Disclaimer: This is not mine..I thought you'd know by now!  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
..................................  
  
Chapter 3: The Surprise  
  
The group began to separate in groups and Ron and Hermione made their way over to Harry, Hermione carefully trying not to trip on Hagrid's giant feet.  
  
"Look, Harry! We've got food! Dumbledore bought it from Hogwarts! And you've got presents, and cake! And the news!" Ron was shouting loudly so as though he could inflict his happiness on Harry. "So," he shouted. "What do you want first?"  
  
Again, everyone was staring at him. Then Mrs.Weasley bustled through and shouted, "He wants food, of coure! The Muggles must starve him, poor boy. We've got to fill you up, Harry. You're dreadfully thin, now come on and eat!" she shouted.  
  
After dinner, and cake, Harry found himself sitting at the table with a pile of presents by him.  
  
"Harry, first I have to talk to you.about what Ron told you earlier, I hope." He waited until Harry nodded at him to continue. "Harry, this idea was from Sirius, he really wanted you to be safe, so he did something really irresponsible and stupid. He suggested that we make you three animagi."  
  
Harry stood there shocked and stared at Remus. The idea seemed incredulous to Harry. Him, become animagi,  
  
"Of course," Remus continued not worrying at all about the shocked look on Harry's face. "That's not all your crazy godfather thought up, harry. You see, besides wanting you three to become illegal, unlisted animagi, he wanted you three to become magical creatures. You Harry, would be a phoenix. Hermione, a unicorn, and Ron.you will be a centaur."  
  
Harry stared at Remus for fifteen more minutes.  
  
Then he whispered, "I think I..  
  
.................................  
  
Haha! I left you with a cliff-hanger! I love doing that! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating, im reading this fic. Seeing Gray from Remus fans..its long and I love it! Read it please! And more reviews or I'll have to cancel this fic.!!!!!!!!!!!!! So either review under different names or spread the word, unless I get more reviews I won't continue!  
  
Thanks for reviewing Stinky Stan and Phoenix Tears!  
  
It's late so I'm out.hopefully I'll be back tomorrow!  
  
Evil sounds shouts, "Hopefully not!"  
  
I'm sorry, I know I'm crazy.  
  
Bye! 


	4. The Decision

Disclaimer: This is not my story.God, 4 chapters and I am already tired of disclaimers.  
  
A/N: If any of you were wondering about my choice of the magical creatures, I just thought Harry should be a Phoenix because they are powerful and he is like the ringleader of the Golden trio. Ron, a centaur because it would piss Hermione off because she hates Divination.and Hermione a unicorn because they are pretty and it would suit her. I admit, I was going to make Ron an elf because I couldn't think of another magical creauture.but I decided centaur would be better, though it would be funny if he was a house elf.he'd understand SPEW much better... (  
  
By the way, last chapter- it was Phoenix Sworn who reviewed.not phoenix tears.. ...................................  
  
"Er." Harry continued looking at the anxious faces all staring at him.  
  
My God, Harry thought. What are they all staring at me for? If I get caught I'll go to Azkaban! And why the hell do Ron and Hermione have to become animagi, too? Were they in danger?  
  
"Wait, why do Ron and Hermione have to do this too?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, Harry" said Remus with an expression of, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DOESN'T KNOW THIS' on his face, "Now that Voldemort knows about you three, he wants to go after Ron and Hermione too, to hurt you."  
  
Harry was shocked. His friends were in danger because of him. He couldn't let them die, he'd die for them. He had to do it for them, they looked very eager and Hermione looked like she was going crazy to find out Harry's answer.  
  
"K," he replied. "I'll do it."  
  
The party exploded in cheers. Dumbledore made his way up to Harry and began telling him of the complicated and painful procedure he was to be going through with the animagi transforming.  
  
"But don't worry," said Remus, now joining Harry and Dumbledore' conversation. "It'll be nothing comparrr-ed to me lycanthropy." Remus looked cheerful when he said this and handed Harry a butterbeer while keeping a tiny glass of greenish-brown liquor in his hands. "Er." Harry replied. Remus was definitely drunk. He never talked about his problem freely before to anyone but Sirius, Harry knew that. "So! Dumbly-dor! How's Hogwarts?" Dumbledore looked at Remus as though he just called him Dumbledore and was normally sober. "Well, Remmeld, besides the pur-oblem of putting up completely new wards this summer, we're perfectly fine, and we can't wait for the year to begin," he replied happily.  
  
Harry edged away from the two. He now saw that Dumbledore had two empty glasses not unlike the one Remus was holding next to him.  
  
He walked over to Ron and Hermione. They were both debating whether a unicorn or a centaur was a better animal to transform into. Hermione looked outraged.centaurs believed strongly in divination.  
  
"Oh sure,well, Ronald Weasley, you can become a Seer, or join Trelawney's league of freaks, but I'm telling you that it's your last chance to tell Remus you want to a unicorn!" she shrieked. Her hair which was tied up neatly in a bun, was now sweeping loose tendrils sloppily across her face. She ran off towards the other room towards Ginny.  
  
"Girls," Ron complained. "What are we supposed to do with them? I think Hermione's gone mad, really," he said miserably.  
  
Fred and George joined them. "So Harry, how're things?" asked Fred. "Fine," he said glumly. No actually, he thought. I'm not doing too great, I miss Sirius and I'm gonna die because two drunk men are going to do illegal spell on me! "Okay, well here you go, then!" shouted George. George dropped a heavy sack into Harry' arms. "What is this?" he asked amazed at the heaviness of the sack. "It's your thousand galleons!" Fred said gleefully. "We're paying you back!" Harry was shocked. He never wanted to be paid back. "I-I don't need this." he stuttered. "Shut up Harry!" George shouted. "You're a partner! So, the rest of your money is going in your Gringotts account for three years when we re-new the contract which can only be renewed if you sign.for this one we were able to forge it because we knew you'd be too thick to take it.but you don't get off that easy. You're going to have to work at WWW."  
  
"Wow," said Harry still amazed. "You can be sure that I won't sign the contract in three years, but I'd love to work at WWW!" "Great," the twins said together. "So, enjoy your present when you open them. We have to go now. Bye!" And they dissapparated.  
  
..................................  
  
SO! How did you like it? Some reviews would be nice? ::Looks around for reviews:: ::Sees no reviews:: Hello? I'm still gonna write, because Phoenix motivated me and I wanted to finish the story for you phoenix! But I'd still like some reviews! Tell me if it sucks, if you love it, if it's okay..believe me, I really love critisicm!  
  
Maraudette! 


End file.
